Change of Course
by KingBeasta
Summary: Rick and the group have just escaped after their home was destroyed now with no home they must look for somewhere new to live. They soon find somewhere but is this place a new Safe Haven or a deadly trap and who is this blonde haired japanese man. Naruto x Shion Serious Naruto Chakraless Naruto Gunner and sword fighter
1. Chapter 1

Change of Course

 **Summary**

Rick and the group have just escaped after their home was destroyed now with no home they must look for somewhere new to live. They soon find somewhere but is this place a new Safe Haven or a deadly trap and who is this blonde haired japanese man.

Naruto x Shion

Serious Naruto

Chakraless Naruto

Gunner and sword fighter

Naruto x Walking Dead

 ** _(A/N: Nojiko is out of the poll now only bonney Hancock Viola and shirahoshi are in the poll with Bonney taking the lead. if I had to keep it 1 hunnid I'm leaning towards Bonney we'll just have to wait to see who Menma ends up with. Now let's speed up the process by next Friday I shall eliminate someone from the poll)_**

 ** _(A/N: I'm surprise how many ppl want shizune to be with Naruto I thought anko or hinata will be taking the lead oh well I won't be eliminating anyone from the poll until some Time since I want to update some of my stories )_**

 ** _(A/N: now after this and my Naruto x injustice story. I will be updating my stories so no more uploading any new stories for a cool minute I will be updating_** _ **Foxes of Snake, Snake Empire, House of Zod, Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Three Kings, and Tides of Hardship**_ ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: When i'm done updating my stories and uploading I will be writing a few knew new stories. the first will be a Naruto x Inuyasha with the pairing being Naruto x Kikyo it will be called "Great Fox Demon". The second one will be a Naruto x certain magical index the pairing is Naruto x Saten the story will be called "Twin Winds of Esper". The third will be A Naruto x Sekirei the pairing is Naruko x Kazehanna and a small harem this would probably be the only yuri story I make I so probably because it's the only one i could actually think of it will be called "My Dear Ashikabi. The fourth one will be a Naruto x Batman story this will take places during various of animated movies and tv shows but mostly from batman animated series justice league the pairing will be Naruto x Batgirl the story will be called "_ Bats, Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance".** **The next story will take place during the phoenix saga it will be called "Power From Within" the pairing will be Naruto x Jean grey. Another one will be a Naruto x Ultimate Spiderman this story will be called "Supreme Carnage" the pairing will be Naruto x She-hulk. I will be doing a Naruto x All New X-men the pairing will be Naruto x Jean Grey the story will be called "Worlds of Power". Now this story I've been dying to write its a Naruto x digimon the story will be called "Light and Dark" the pairing will be Naruto x Kari and Menma x Mimi. I will be making a Naruto story called "Our Nindo Way" the pairing will be Naruto x Shizune and Menma x Ino. This one will be Naruto x A certain Magical Index this story will be called "Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend" the pairing is Naruto x Komeo. Another Naruto x Batman story will be called "Fox, War, and Love the pairing is Naruto x Shizune .I will be writing a Naruto x Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles the story will be called "Ninjas of Whirlpool" the pairing will be Naruto x April Menma x Karai. And the last story will be a Naruto x High school of the dxd it will be called "Heir of Gordon" the pairing will be Naruto x Rias, Akeno, Sona,Koneko, Kuroka, Asia, and Xenovia**

* * *

Rick walks into a dark lab room with Dr. Edwin working "nice blood." said Rick as he walks in with a bottle of red wine in his hand.

The doctor looks back at Rick "no surprises." said Dr. Edwin he turns his rolling chair looking at Rick.

A tipsy Rick stares at the blonde haired man he smiles at the Dr. Edwin "I came to thank you." said Rick.

The doctor looks in shock not excepting someone to actually thank him "you did?" said Dr. Edwin giving Rick a questionable look. The tipsy or drunken Rick falls to the ground hitting his back against a computer "Y-you alright?" asked the concern Dr. Edwin.

The drunken Rick then smiles at the doctor "you don't know what's it like." chuckled Rick "you don't know what's it like out there. Might think you do but you don't. We'd died out there, it's only a matter of time." said Rick confusing the blonde doctor.

"There's to many of those things...my boy..my wife Lori just, I never told them what I really thought. Never even needed." said Rick taking a deep breathe, he then starts to shed tears "this can't be happening. I can't do it" said Rick and starts muttering words.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay." said Dr. Edwin trying to calm the drunken and stressful Rick.

Hours later a still drunken Rick comes into his room slowly closing the door making sure not to wake up Lori or Coral. He then lays on the bed next to a crying Lori who was sexually assaulted by an extremely drunken Shane. Rick cups his wife's cheek "you don't have to be afraid of me, were safe here alright." said Rick hugging his crying wife to calm her down.

 **Next day**

Rick comes in the kitchen seeing his family and the group eating breakfast "Morning." said Rick.

Carl smiles at his dad "are you hungover, mom said you be?" asked a grinning Carl.

A hungover Rick smiles at his son "mom is right." said Rick causing both son and mother to chuckle.

"Well it happens." muttered Lori with food in her mouth.

T-Dog comes in with a stray of food "eggs. Powdered but I do them good." said a grinning T-dog Glen groans loudly who's obviously of hungover. "Bet you can't tell poach cheese, helps the hangover." said T-Dog giving the groaning Glen some extra eggs.

Lori then hands Rick some pills "where did all this come from?" asked Rick looking at his wife "can you open it?" asked Rick.

"Cabinet." said Lori.

"Thank you." said a thankful Rick.

I thought you can use some and some others." said Lori staring at Glen who looks like he has the worlds biggest headache.

"Ne-never-never..let me drink again!" groaned Glen who feels like hit his head with a slug hammer and a metal shovel.

"Hey-Hey!" said Rick out loud trying to get Shane's attention who just walked in but ignored Rick for obvious reasons.

T-Dog get's up walking to the table where Shane is standing "hey do you look bad as I do?" asked Rick.

A Hungover Shane makes coffee "worst." stated Shane as he slightly turns his head.

"What the hell happened to you? Your neck?" asked T-Dog as he stares at the scratch marks on his neck made by Lori.

Shane then sits at the table "must've done it in my sleep." lied Shane.

Rick stares at Shane "never seen you do that before." stated Rick.

Shane sips some of his coffee "me either. I'll let you know." said Shane as he looks towards Lori she avoids his stare and goes back to eating.

Dr. Edwin walks in "morning." said Dr. Edwin. Everyone says morning.

"Hey Doc." greeted Rick "doctor I do't mean to slam you with questions in the first thing in the morning." said Rick.

"But you will anyway." stated Dr. Edwin As he pours himself a cup of coffee.

Andrea turns her head and stares at Dr. Edwin " we didn't come here for the eggs." stated Andrea.

She and everyone then walk into Dr. Edwin's lap with the doctor leading the way. Dr. Edwin then types he then looks up at the screen "can you play back TS-19?" asked Dr. Edwin the computer then repeats back what he said. "Few ever got a chance to see this. Very few." said Dr Edwin.

Carl looks towards the doctor with a confuse expression "is that a brain?" asked Carl .

Dr. Edwin looks towards Carl "extraordinary..not that it matters in the end." said Dr. Edwin he looks back to the screen "take us in for an E.I.V. ." ordered Dr. Edwin.

" _ **Enhancing internal view.**_ " said the computer it then views into the brain.

"What are those asked?" Shane looking up at the screen.

"It's the person's life, experiences, memories, it's everything." said Dr. Edwin who goes into lectured mode. "Some way in all that organic wiring, in all those ripples is life. Is you, the thing that makes you unique..and human." said the doctor who's happy to explain.

Daryl with his arms crossed looks confused "it all makes sense ever?" asked Daryl.

"Those are synapses, Electrical impulses in the brain that carries all the messages. They determine everything a person says or thinks at the moment of birth til the moment of death " said Dr. Edwin shocking everyone.

"Death? This is what this is visual?" asked Rick walking up to Dr. Edwin.

"Yes, or rather a play back of a visual." answered Dr. Edwin.

Andre Looks up at the screen in curiosity "if this person died, who?" asked Andrea.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected. And volunteered us to record the process." answered Dr. Edwin looking towards the blonde woman "Vine scan of the first event." ordered Dr. Edwin.

" ** _Scanning to first event._** " said the computer in female robotic tone, the group then watches as the zombie virus affects Test Subject 19's brain.

Glen looks up in wonder and curiosity "what is that?" asked Glen as he looks at the black substance invading the brain.

Dr. Edwin looks back at Glen "It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hammers in the brain shuts down then the major organs, then death." said Dr. Edwin as he looks down. "Everything you ever were, or will be gone." said Dr. Edwin.

Sophia looks up to her mother "Is that what happened to Jim?" asked asked Sophia.

Carol nods her head "Yes." said Carol.

Lori looks towards Dr. Edwin as everyone bows their head in sadness "she lost someone two days ago her sister." said Lori.

Dr. Edwin then looks at the sadden Andrea "I've lost someone too I know how devastating it is." said Dr. Edwin he then turns to the screen. "Scan of the second event." ordered Dr. Edwin.

" **Scanning to second event.** " said the computer everyone then looks toward a screen watching the screen play.

Dr. Edwin then goes into lecture mode once again "the resurrection time is very wildly. We have reports happening only in three minutes. The longest we've heard is eight hours in the case of this patient two hours, one minute, seven seconds." said Dr. Edwin.

He and everyone watches as one of the test subject brain be infected with the zombie virus "it restarts the brain?" asked a shock Lori with her attention now on the doctor and at the same time wonder is that what happens when you get bitten my the zombies.

Dr. Edwin turns back looking at Lori "no just the brain stem, basically a death up and moving." said Dr. Edwin.

This catches everyone on guard and confusion an uneasy Rick then looks towards Dr. Edwin "but they're not alive?" said Rick giving Dr. Edwin a questionable stare.

Dr. Edwin looks towards the leader of the group "you tell me?" asked Dr Edwin as everyone watches the infected test subjects brain.

A concern yet troubled shook his head negatively "it's nothing like before, most of that brain is dark !" stated Rick.

They continue watching the now dark brain "dark, lifeless, dead, the frontal lobe the neo cortex, the human cortex the human part that doesn't come back the you part..just a shell by mindless incidence." said Dr. Edwin as he explains what happens when you fully become infected by a zombie.

They then watch as something or someone killed the test subject "god what was that? " asked a concern Carl .

"He shoot his patient in the head. " answered Andrea she then looks down to the floor "didn't you? " asked Andrea .

Dr. Edwin then starts to walk out the lab"Vibe power down the main screen and the work stations." ordered Dr. Edwin.

" **Powering down main screen and work stations**." said the computer everything starts to turn of as he walks by Daryl glares his eyes in suspicion at how the doctor avoided the question.

Andrea let's out a sigh "you have no idea what it is do you? " ask Andrea with her arms crossed underneath her bust.

Dr. Edwin looks back at the group " it could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal." answered Dr Edwin.

Jacqui with a hand on her lip looks towards the doctor with a stern look "For the wrath of god." said Jacqui.

Dr. Edwin turns his head avoiding the gaze from the black woman "there is that." stated Dr. Edwin.

Andrea walks up the doctor "somebody must know something. Somebody somewhere!" said a slightly aggravated Andrea and angry at the fact no doctor had found out why the dead is coming back eating people.

"There are others right? Other facilities?" asked a concern Jacqui.

"There maybe some people like me. " said Dr. Edwin who is even unsure if they are any.

A frustrated Rick walks towards Dr. Edwin "but you don't know! How could you not know?" asked Rick.

"Everything went down communications, directives all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month." said Dr. Edwin allowing everyone to know how much of the dark he's truly in.

Andrea looks towards the doctor "so, it's not just you? There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying right!" said Andrea Dr. Edwin avoids her gaze in shame and everyone sighs at the fact that no one knows what's truly going on not even doctors.

Jacqui shakes her head "Jesus!" said Jacqui clearly not enjoying the fact the one person who could give them answers doesn't know anything or even why the dead had started coming back.

Daryl sighs loudly then double face palming his face "Ugh imma get shit faced drunk!" exclaimed Daryl leaning against a computer.

Dale walks up to the blonde man "Doctor Jenner I know this had been tacking for you. And I hate to ask one more question but that clock is counting down. What happens at zero? " asked a concern Dale.

The Doctor let's out an uneasy sigh"The umm...basement generators run out of feul." said Dr. Edwin he then begins to walk away .

Rick looks concern "and then?" asked Rick but the doctor just walks away he turns towards the computer "Vibe what happens when the power run out? " asked Rick.

" **when the power runs facility deep wide contamination will** incurred." answered the computer.

The group then rushes down to the basement to check the fuel Rick then orders everyone to search out finding the fuel. Rick then stumbles on an empty fuel tank. "It's empty." said Rick looking back at Shane he then sighs loudly contemplating on what to do next.

The lights then flicker off and on "what the hell is this? " asked Shane.

Both T-dog and Glen run back meeting up with Shane and Rick "aye did you guys cut the lights? " asked Glen.

"Naw, they went off. " said Shane.

"Find anything?" asked Rick.

"Yea, a lot of dead generator and more empty fuel then I can count !" said T-Dog informing them with his voice worried .

They gather around Rick Shane "it can't be good. Most are empty. " said Shane looking back at Rick. Everyone then gathers together the people in confusion, shock, angered and drunken angry from Daryl .

"Rick! " said Lori looking towards her husband.

Rick walks up to Dr. Edwin "Jenner what's happening?" asked Rick.

The group and the doctor speed walk. "The generators and systems are loosing power. It's designed to make the computers run until the last possible second. It starts at the half hour mark." said Dr. Edwin they enter the lab he then looks at the clock "right on schedule." said Dr. Edwin he then chugs the whole bottle he then stops walking causing everyone to be confused Daryl then grabs back the bottle "it was the French." Said Dr. Edwin .

"what? " asked Andrea who's left confused.

Dr. Edwin turns around "they were the last ones hold down as far as I a lot of people were bolting down the door and committing suicide in the hallways but they stayed in the labs till the end, they thought they were close to a solution. " said Dr. Edwin.

"What happened?" asked a concern and wondering Jacqui.

"Same thing that is happening here. A Power break down, ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean how stupid is that. " said Dr. Edwin.

Shane then gets up and walks towards Edwin "let me tell you something." growled Shane who's ready to attack the doctor out of anger.

Rick then grabs onto his friend's arm in an attempt to stop him "stop it Shane. I don't even care. " said Rick he then turns towards his wife "Lori, grab your things. Everybody grab your stuff we're getting out of here NOW! " ordered Rick.

 **Time Skip**

Dr. Edwin had just told everyone the truth this facility . "This is our extinction of the end." exclaimed Dr. Edwin in tone that has nothing and void of any emotion.

Carol starts to cry hugging her daughter "you can't just keep us here!" cried Carol.

"One tiny moment of Mila second no pain." said Dr. Edwin convincing the mother that she wouldn't even feel death.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this! " cried Carol holding on her daughter.

Everyone then gets up tired of hearing from a man who has just given up "wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your love ones as the cloak runs down. " said Dr. Edwin.

Dale and Rick gives the man questioning stare Shane then points the gun at the doctor Rick grabs the gun "if he dies we all die! " yelled Rick Shane then goes crazy and starts shooting everything. He grabs the gun hitting Shane causing him to fall to the ground. "You done now? You done? " asked Rick staring down at his friend.

"Yeah I guess we all are. " said Shane who's still on the ground.

Rick then hands the gun to T-Dog he then his attention to his shocked wife he then turns back to the doctor "I think your lying." stated Rick.

Dr. Edwin raised his head "what? " said Dr. Edwin.

"I think you're lying, about no hope if that was true you would've bolted with the rest and taken the easy way out you didn't. You choose the hard path" ask Rick.

"It doesn't matter." said Dr. Edwin.

Rick then smiles at the doctor "it does matter, it always matters! You stayed and went on this rant why? " asked Rick.

Dr. Edwin then stares back at Rick "not because I wanted to! I made a promise to her..My wife. " said Dr. Edwin.

"Test Subject 19 was your wife? " asked Lori but it was more of a statement.

"She made me keep going as long as I could...how could I say no. She was dying. It should've been me on that table it didn't matter to anyone . She was lost to the world, hell she ran this place I just worked here in our field she was Einstein...me I'm just Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this not me. "said Dr. Edwin.

"You're wife didn't have a choice. You do that's..that's all we want a choice, a chance." said Rick trying to convince the doctor.

Edwin turns towards Lori who's holding her son " let us keep trying as long as we can. " said Lori.

The Doctor closes his eyes and decides if he should really let them go "I told the doors are locked and I can't open those." said Dr. Edwin he then opens the door and everyone runs out "there's your chance take it" said Dr. Edwin .

"I'm grateful. " said Rick.

"The day will come where you won't be. " said Dr. Edwin he then shakes his head whispering into Rick's ear his wife pulls him away and they run Jacqui decides to stay seeing no real point living in a world where they are on the bottom of the food chain. They then struggled to escape until Carol hands Rick a hand grenade and leave the place sadden by the death of Jacqui. Days later the group continues looking for a new home.

But soon days have turn to weeks, after torturous hours of inside the car both Carl and Sophia sighs loudly who are clearly bored out of their mind. They might live in a world where the undead walk among the living and humans have become at the bottom of the food chain but they are still children and like all children they get bored when there's nothing to do. And just like most children they can only take so much and both children have had their breaking point but Carl had reached maximum boredom.

At hearing both children sigh loudly Rick who's driving the RV turns head looking at his bored son he snickers at this while his wife had a small smile. At times like this Rick enjoys the peaceful moments it almost felt normal like it was before his coma and before the undead had started walking around. Rick smiles at his son "bored Carl? " grinned Rick enjoying the sheep less expression of his son.

Carl rubs the back of his head nervously with an embarrassed blush across his cheek "ahaha yeah, I kinda am dad. But I can't help it we've been driving around for weeks." complained Carl with his hand leaning against his face.

Lori smirked her son "would you rather have us running from the walkers?" asked Lori giving her son a motherly smile.

Carl pals at hearing the mention of walkers Carl's pink cheeks turned pale he may be bored but he wasn't bored enough to want to face a walker. Carl shakes his head negatively "n-n-no I'I-I-I'm fine with driving around for weeks. Driving around is good!" said a frighten Carl.

Everyone laughs at this while Sophia just blinks not really paying attention to what Rick, Lori, and Carl are even talking about. The little girl looks towards her mother with a child-like expression Carol smiles at her daughter "What is it honey?" asked Carol.

"I'm bored mom!" said Sophia looking at her mother.

"Well what do you want me to do honey?" asked Carol in motherly tone.

Sophia grins at her mother "tell me a story?" asked Sophia but it was more of a child-like demand everyone laughs at her child-like attitude.

Carol chuckles at her daughter to her and everyone these are the moments they enjoyed. She then kneels down to her daughter "okay Sophia what story do you want to hear? " asked Carol smiling down at her child.

Sophia hums to herself she then grins up at her mother "tell me the story of Rapunzel!" yelled Sophia everyone laughs, snickers, and giggles at the child.

She smiles at her daughter tilting her head "okay I'll tell you about Rapunzel! " said Carol in motherly tone. Sophia giggled at this while mother and daughter were having a story telling time Rick narrow as he and the rest have entered a small town but the real thing that caused Rick to narrow his eyes is because the small grass like town has no walkers anywhere in site.

Rick then grabs his walkie talkie "alright everyone stay alert! " ordered Rick everyone in the the other cars nods their heads.

Dale picks up his walkie talkie "you heard the man stay alert everyone." said Dale reminding everyone to keep their eyes open.

Daryl still pissed about almost dying takes a chug from his whisky bottle. The red neck narrows his eyes wondering where the walkers are "where the are the damned walkers. I mean we always ran into them but this. But this, don't feel right! " exclaimed Daryl.

Rick nods his head "I feel you Daryl." said Rick, the leader of the group then smirks "everyone do you see what I see? "asked Rick. And the group does they see a small grocery store " I think if we go around back we might not track any of the wandering walkers on front so we can small group goes to the back find a decent amount of canned foods." said Rick, him, Daryl, Shane, and TT-Dog go to the back but the way back is closed off so they have no choice but to go through the front.

Carol looks worried at seeing them back so soon "what happened?" asked Carol who looks frightened that something happened.

Shane rubs the back of his head "naw it was lock. " said Shane.

Everyone nods their head "yeah so, we got to go through the first the front entrance." said an uneasy Glen who clearly doesn't want to to go through the front entrance if there are hundreds of walkers.

"Alright everyone get ready! Daryl you're behind me, Shane you're with me, T-Dog, Glen cover us! " ordered Rick he then towards everyone else "everyone else stay alert!" ordered Rick. As they are locked and loaded heading out they just stop suddenly stop once they enter the store because they see just piles and piles of dead walkers.

Lori, Carol, and Andrea but a hand over their mouths while Dale and everyone is shocked never seeing something like this "Dear god!" said a shocked Dale.

"Alright watch out they might still be undead and not dead." said Rick they nod their head. Carefully going past the undead as they are walking Carl trips and stumbles.

Dale helps Carl up "you okay ?" asked Dale in a worried tone.

Carl nods his head he then smiles at the gentle old man "yeah. "said Carl.

Dale then looks down seeing what he tripped on and saw a loose tile "well it looks like a tile. " chuckled Dale he then smiles "come on let's keep going?" asked Dale Carl nods his head but unknown to the the group the recording cameras are watching them with them blinking like red.

Suddently they stopped dead in their truck hearing the clunk clunk turning toward the sound they see an armored figure who's armor looks like peruvian riot armor, the person wears silver armored gauntlets he has armored boots with a massive sword in one hand and a bag thrown over his shoulder and strapped to his back is a m1a socom ii; the man appears to be Japanese with blonde hair and who appears to be 21 years of age; he has ocean blue eyes spiky blonde hair he has whispered birthmarks on each side of his face, he just stop there and looking at them .The group and this mysterious blonde just stare at each other the man drops the bag pointing his gun and sword at The group. He then glares at The group pointing his gun at Rick " turn around and leave now!" said the blonde man in a cold tone.

Rick not expecting this raise his arms with a shocked expression. Can you blame the man he hasn't seen that many people since we woke up he then gives everyone the "don't do anything stupid " look there might just be one man put if they shoot him we might shoot someone from the group "look we don't want any trouble we are just looking somewhere to live. " said Rick as he stares at the young Japanese man eyes.

"I don't care now leave before I bust a cap in all your asses." threatened the blonde "I don't care where you came from but you might as well leave now. " said the blonde haired man.

Shane growls at this "aye just let us- before he could finish his sentence a bullet had graze his cheek. Shane moves his hand to his left cheek whipping off the blood.

The blonde glares at Shane "I don't gotta do shit. Now that was a warning shoot the next shoot will between your eyes." threatened the blonde before he could do anything else another person Japanese ethnicity runs behind him this Japanese person Is a female with pale yet fair skin. The blonde leans in to kiss her cheek "don't worry babe these people were just leaving. " said the blonde taking his eyes off of the group.

She has pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that falls past her waist, which she keeps tied at the end with a bow. She wears a tank top that has the picture of Luna from Sailor Moon, on her middle finger she wears a silver-gold bang ring, she wears dark red denim jeans, and black shoes.

The blonde woman hugs the blonde man from behind "come on Naruto you can't just turn these away when they need us and are in need of help. Besides they have children with them. Come on babe it will be fun having extra help. " whispered the woman.

The man known as Naruto growls "Shion I don't care if these people were dying of a new disease I still wouldn't want them in out house. And I really don't care if these brats were the last brats on earth I would rather have a big foot, chupacabra, and Shredder from Ninja Turtles. " whispered Naruto in a complaining tone .

"Please for me Naruto. Come on by having them here you can make then do whatever you want. " whispered Shion after two minutes of silence . Naruto then let's out a growl he then turns his attention at the group.

"Alright lucky for you my wife had convinced me to let you stay but you gonna have to work for your keeps and when I say all of you will work for your keeps I mean all of you. Here's a daily chores I want you to do. Check the zombie Trap check the pit traps check the fire traps check the sound pit, Check on the rabbits check on the chickens check the goat check the water traps check the wind turbines check on the plants, Check the building for any damages check the defenses check up the barricades check the cars, Scavenging for goods look for building materials cleaning out and mark buildings, pull your own weight, if you're sick let people know, if your bit let people know , and do the job right not half ass.

Oh and here's a reminder if you harm my wife in any way you'll be punished, if you steal anything you'll be punished. If you try to kill me you better make I'm dead; beaten, broken, my head mounted on your wall kinda dead because if I get the chance I'm taking your head and it's going on one of the pike outside you are here because my wife wanted me to save you so thank her because if it was me I cut you down and use you as Zombie bait. And if you don't like it you can always leave. " said Naruto walking away.

* * *

 **Snak Empire e Poll**

 **(A/N: damn bonney is winning did not see that coming )**

 **Menma x Jewelry Bonney -** **40**

 **Menma x Boa Hancock -** **34**

 **Menma x Viola -** **34**

 **Menma x Princess Shirahoshi -** **30**

 **Soul and Mind of Pain poll**

 **Naruto x SHizune -** **17**

 **Naruto x Anko -** **15**

 **Naruto x Tenten -** **12**

 **Naruto x Hinata -** **6**

 _(A/N: next will be my Naruto x Injustice story. I Hope u like this story a friend of mine colab with this story )_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everyone after this story I'll start working on Red Fox and oh yeah don't forget to vote by next week the poll will be closed I'll also be working on Fox, War, and Love .**

. _**After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** ** _Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

 ** _Now let's get on with the story folks_**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Dale then looks down seeing what he tripped on and saw a loose tile "well it looks like a tile. " chuckled Dale he then smiles "come on let's keep going?" asked Dale Carl nods his head but unknown to the the group the recording cameras are watching them with them blinking like red._

 _Suddently they stopped dead in their truck hearing the clunk clunk turning toward the sound they see an armored figure who's armor looks like peruvian riot armor, the person wears silver armored gauntlets he has armored boots with a massive sword in one hand and a bag thrown over his shoulder and strapped to his back is a m1a socom ii; the man appears to be Japanese with blonde hair and who appears to be 21 years of age; he has ocean blue eyes spiky blonde hair he has whispered birthmarks on each side of his face, he just stop there and looking at them .The group and this mysterious blonde just stare at each other the man drops the bag pointing his gun and sword at The group. He then glares at The group pointing his gun at Rick " turn around and leave now!" said the blonde man in a cold tone._

 _Rick not expecting this raise his arms with a shocked expression. Can you blame the man he hasn't seen that many people since we woke up he then gives everyone the "don't do anything stupid " look there might just be one man put if they shoot him we might shoot someone from the group "look we don't want any trouble we are just looking somewhere to live. " said Rick as he stares at the young Japanese man eyes._

 _"I don't care now leave before I bust a cap in all your asses." threatened the blonde "I don't care where you came from but you might as well leave now. " said the blonde haired man._

 _Shane growls at this "aye just let us- before he could finish his sentence a bullet had graze his cheek. Shane moves his hand to his left cheek whipping off the blood._

 _The blonde glares at Shane "I don't gotta do shit. Now that was a warning shoot the next shoot will between your eyes." threatened the blonde before he could do anything else another person Japanese ethnicity runs behind him this Japanese person Is a female with pale yet fair skin. The blonde leans in to kiss her cheek "don't worry babe these people were just leaving. " said the blonde taking his eyes off of the group._

 _She has pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that falls past her waist, which she keeps tied at the end with a bow. She wears a tank top that has the picture of Luna from Sailor Moon, on her middle finger she wears a silver-gold bang ring, she wears dark red denim jeans, and black shoes._

 _The blonde woman hugs the blonde man from behind "come on Naruto you can't just turn these away when they need us and are in need of help. Besides they have children with them. Come on babe it will be fun having extra help. " whispered the woman._

 _The man known as Naruto growls "Shion I don't care if these people were dying of a new disease I still wouldn't want them in out house. And I really don't care if these brats were the last brats on earth I would rather have a big foot, chupacabra, and Shredder from Ninja Turtles. " whispered Naruto in a complaining tone ._

 _"Please for me Naruto. Come on by having them here you can make then do whatever you want. " whispered Shion after two minutes of silence . Naruto then let's out a growl he then turns his attention at the group._

 _"Alright lucky for you my wife had convinced me to let you stay but you gonna have to work for your keeps and when I say all of you will work for your keeps I mean all of you. Here's a daily chores I want you to do. Check the zombie Trap check the pit traps check the fire traps check the sound pit, Check on the rabbits check on the chickens check the goat check the water traps check the wind turbines check on the plants, Check the building for any damages check the defenses check up the barricades check the cars, Scavenging for goods look for building materials cleaning out and mark buildings, pull your own weight, if you're sick let people know, if your bit let people know , and do the job right not half ass._

 _Oh and here's a reminder if you harm my wife in any way you'll be punished, if you steal anything you'll be punished. If you try to kill me you better make I'm dead; beaten, broken, my head mounted on your wall kinda dead because if I get the chance I'm taking your head and it's going on one of the pike outside you are here because my wife wanted me to save you so thank her because if it was me I cut you down and use you as Zombie bait. And if you don't like it you can always leave. " said Naruto walking away._

 **Recap End**

* * *

As Shion watches her husband walk away she couldn't help but to gain a nervous smile she then turns back to Rick's group with an apologetic smile she then gives the group a slight bow "I'm really sorry, my husband is a real nice guy but he's just trying to protect the three of us." said Shion.

Everyone raised and eyebrow when she said us "us? Do one of you two have a younger sibling? " asked Carol in a curious tone.

Shion giggles causing the group to be confused at what's funny "I don't get it? What's so funny? " asked a confused and suspicious Andrea believing the girl in front of her may be insane or something.

"It's nothing. It's just that the third person I'm talking about..is Naruto's and my one year old daughter Tsukihime ( **Moon Princess** ). " said Shion shocking everyone do due to the fact that Naruto and Shion are so young but it also has to do with the fact that Naruto was going to kill them if it wasn't for Shion or he would gladly set them on their way not even caring if they were eaten by the walkers. Hell the young blonde man was even willing to kill their children and not a single hint of concern.

Shion then begins walking forward heading back home she had a feeling her daughter would probably be crying right about now since around this time Tsukihime will wake up. Rick's group follows Shion as they look around they notice various of traps like giant bear traps that looks like something out of that Vin Diesel movie Riddick, they even see a pit filled with wooden spikes they couldn't help but wonder what other types of traps are around here.

"Well, damn this place is covered in traps." said Dale as he walks over a land mine.

"Well of course it is. Naruto and I made sure if any zombie wonders around here they'll be killed by one of us or by the traps. It's how we've been to be so safe I mean would you rather have a home with no defenses what so ever our a house with enough defenses? " asked Shion it's didn't take long for the group to think over the question.

It was pretty obvious Lori turns to the pale blonde female "um, Shion?" asked Lori in concern and nervous tone.

Shion turns towards the older woman "yeah, what is it? " asked Shion staring at Lori with her bright purple eyes.

Lori let's out a soft sigh not really sure how to say "um, I was wondering how are you and Naruto together? " asked Lori in a various tone hoping the woman in front of her isn't as cold and as murderous like her blonde husband.

"Yeah how did a nice girl like you get with a fuckin' asshole like that? " asked T-Dog in a curious tone as he towers over the young Japanese woman.

Everyone turns towards the large African American as Rick, Dale, and Shane glare at T-Dog "dude! What are you trying to do! " whispered Glen , everyone turns around seeing Shion with hand on our hip with an obvious expression that expresses how unanimous.

"I know Naruto has seem offensive but he works hard to make sure we're save and he'll do anything to make sure our family safe no matter how dirty he must've get his hands. But it also has with the fact that I've known him for seven years plus it also helps that he was my high school crush and sweet heart. " said Shion in a clear that it was pretty obvious that she reminiscing about the past.

Shane raises his eyebrow still not sure how she could like him "really? Him? " asked Shane.

Shion nods her head "yeah I know it's hard to believe but we were maybe when we get back I might tell you how he used to be like a delinquent at our school." said Shion as she walks ahead the group quickly followed the blonde Japanese woman who honestly doesn't want to be left behind.

Rick walks next to her he then turns towards Shion abd the man had to be honest he'd never seen a Japanese woman with purple eyes or a Japanese man with blue eyes. Hell the man never saw a blonde Japanese person in his life "so, Shion why do you call them zombies? " asked Rick looking at the young Japanese woman.

Shion turns to Rick "well that's what they are reanimated dead corps. What would you call them the walking dead? " joked Shion as she stares at the former cop.

They suddenly hear laughing and turn to see Dale chuckling "it was kinda funny. But little lady to answer your question we call them walkers. " said Dale walking with his crossbow.

"um, Shion who were you before? " asked Andrea.

Shion smiles at the blonde haired woman. "Before the zombie apocalypse I was a high schooler but I was also a priestess. " said Shion with a smile.

Carol raised and eyebrow "a priestess? But I thought only people in Japan had priestesses? " asked Carol.

Shion smiles at the short haired woman "well I moved to California when I was 5 years old. " said Shion informing the woman.

"my legs are tired. " complained Sophia.

"Are we there yet? " asked Carl causing everyone to laugh at the fact that the tention was gone.

Dale turns to Shion "Shion, are we almost there? " asked Dale.

Shion nods her head "yeah just a few more miles but we're almost there. " said Shion she couldn't blame them when she, Tsukihime, and Naruto had first moved to this new house it would feel like they have been walking for hours. But thanks to them constantly walking around both had gotten use to it.

As they travel through the abandoned town they notice statues of various people Daryl raises an eyebrow at the statues "what the hell's with the statues? " asked the zombie killing red neck.

"These are the statues of Naruto and mine former group. Naruto and Omoi helped build these statues as a memorial to our fallen group. " said Shion with a down cast expression "I can't believe it's only been seven months since Omoi had died ." thought Shion.

"Where is this Omoi? Is he back at your house? Or is he around here? " asked Glen with a curious expression.

Shion shook her head negatively she then gains a small sad smile "no. He's dead...He died when he saved me sadly he wasn't as lucky as I was. When 10 zombies had literally ripped him apart and ate him. " said Shion with a sad expression.

Glen looks down in shame at having to have Shion remember one of her friend's death "sorry Shion. I..didn't know. " said Glen.

Shion turns to Glen "there's no reason for you to apologize. You didn't know. Besides how could you know, you were just curious. Anyways what are your names? You know mine but I don't know any of your? " asked Shion after they introduced themselves to everyone and had explained a little about themselves. Shion could actually say it was nice talking to other people while she enjoyed being with her husband she missed talking to other people after all since the zombie apocalypse or what would Rick say the Undead take over.

She and Naruto had changed from what they used to be before everything basically to hell. "At least when the zombie pandemic happened there were still alot of people but now seeing a human is so rare it's almost like we're extinct. But since this world had basically became survival of the fittest we're basically on the bottom of the food chain. " thought Shion in critical way.

 **With Naruto**

As the armored Blonde enters a large white two story house with two bathrooms, a living room, and backyard that's covered in grenades. The house is surrounded by cameras, M15, M16, grenade launchers, and spear launchers.

As Naruto enters the house he puts his sword and gun away in the weapon safe that holds various of weapons he'd stole and killed from multiple of people such as cops and military. Naruto takes off his helmet and walks upstairs where he hears crying Naruto smiles softly as he opens the door. Once he opens the door the room is designed for a girl. In the middle of the room is a baby blue and pink baby crib.

Within the crib is a Tsukihime crying. Tsukihime has tan skinned like her father but she has violet eyes just like her mother, the infant has shiny pale blonde hair. Tsukihime stops crying once she see's her dad Tsukihime let's out a happy scream of joy at looking at her dad. Naruto grins at Tsukihime "Pa-Pa! " muttered Tsukihime.

Naruto picks up Tsukihime and she nuzzles her soft cheek against against Naruto's whiskered face. Naruto massages her scalp and smiles at her with a fatherly smile " how was your nap honey?" asked Naruto in a fatherly in tone Naruto let's out a chuckle as Tsukihime slaps her palm against Naruto's whiskered jawline. Tsukihime then runs her hand against his whiskered birthmark, Tsukihime let's out a giggle with her face showered in an expression.

Naruto couldn't help himself but smile at her moment of joy "I guess they were right about a baby laughter is able to make everything a little better. Isn't it my ( **Hanīrōzu** ) honey rose ? Your laugh can make the whole world can't it! " said Naruto making silly faces which Shion and Tsukihime has only seen and probably the only people who will ever see it. Naruto then pets her head at which causes Tsukihime to release a loud a scream of joy.

Tsukihime then begins to bounce off her feet and clapping her hands together. Naruto smiles down at Tsukihime " I take it you want me to sing for you huh? " asked Naruto with a half smirk Tsukihime just let out a joyous laugh. "which one do you want sailor moon or mew mew power? " asked Naruto.

Tsukihime gives her father a grin showing off her gums and are teeth that are growing in "Re-ew Re-ew! " said Tsukihime in a baby tone.

"Oooh, so you want Mew Mew Power this time? " asked Naruto Tsukihime nods her head staring at her dad's blue cerulean eyes . Naruto just smiles at her he was quite surprised she wanted him to sing Mew Mew Power since she always wanted him or Shion to sing Sailor Moon.

 ** _Song Start: Mew Mew Power Opening;_**

 ** _My Sweet Heart by Rika Komatsu_**

 **I tied a ribbon to my hair, and then I tried to smile.**

 **I had a feeling that I had changed who I was.**  
 **A little bit of courage becomes confidence...**  
 **I had forgotten that fact...Until I met you.**  
 **Any girl can become fearless**  
 **By knowing a special kind of magic!**

 **It's SHOW TIME!**

 **Make my heart beat faster and fast,**  
 **I always wanna know these exciting feelings!**  
 **I will show you a different me. So please!**  
 **I become more and more open,**  
 **As I overflow with this feeling.**  
 **I would like to send it all to you...**  
 **Please accept it, my sweet heart!**

 **If you give me a hug, this boquet of light**  
 **Surely becomes a dazzling tomorrow, because**  
 **My grand ideals are recieved like**  
 **The fluttering wings of my very heart.**  
 **A girl can become everything pretty**  
 **If she meets her one true beloved.**

 **It's SHOW TIME!**

 **My excitement is like**  
 **Expecting the beginning**  
 **I want to search the unknown you even more**  
 **Always, always, before long,**  
 **We'll see dreams together, right?**  
 **If we join hand in hand,**  
 **Isn't it mysterious? Change my mind...**

 **It's SHOW TIME!**

 **Make my heart beat faster and fast,**  
 **I always wanna know these exciting feelings!**  
 **I will show you a different me. So please!**  
 **I become more and more open,**  
 **As I overflow with this feeling.**  
 **I would like to send it all to you...**  
 **Please accept it, my sweet...**  
 **Please accept it, my sweet...**  
 ** _Please accept it, my...sweet...heart!_**

 **Song End**

Just as Naruto finishes the song he wears the door open "ugh that took forever! " groaned Shane as he's tired from long walk but you would think he would got use to this.

Carl let's out an almost defeated tone "I thought my legs were going to fall off! " complained Carl.

"how do you and Naruto do this everyday? " asked Lori looking at Shion.

Before she can answer Lori Naruto steps in the room "because we're use to walking long distance. " said Nature with a glare "unfortunately you are living here but as I said before it's only thanks to my wife you are even here because if it was my way you'd be use as life bait. But I hope you all remember that promise I said if any of you harm my wife and child. I'll kill you and cut off your heads and use them for a trap. But enough talk it's time to get to work." said Naruto in a tone leaving now room for an argument.

But sadly the wife of Rick doesn't really understand that he's in control and not them "but we just got here can't we do all tomorrow!" complained Lori glaring at Naruto.

Naruto just looks at her with a blank expression "no, I don't care how tired you or anyone in your little band is. " said Naruto in a cold tone "and that also goes for the brats." said Naruto in an emotionless tone.

"But you can't do that! Their just children! " yelled Carol.

Naruto just raise an eyebrow "so, and. Just like everyone of you they will work if they want to eat or bathe. Did you really think I was playing when I said you people will have to work. I meant it and...if you don't like it then you can all get the fuck out or do what I say but again your only here because of my wife." said Naruto in a dark tone scaring everyone making them believe that Naruto will kill them.

"Alright fine we'll do what you say. " said Rick.

Naruto turns towards Rick " I know you would. " said Naru exiting the house as he grabs his sword, gun, and helmet.

"And did you know that Rick would do what you said? " asked Daryl.

Naruto turns towards Daryl "simple it's human nature to look out for those who you care about it and unlike your obviously leader Rick he won't do what's nessassry unlike me who will sacrifice each and everyone one of you even if the human race is damned near extinct." said Naruto , everyone then follows Naruto and Shion after traveling for 7 minutes they stop when they see numerous of bear traps and tiny mines " okay for today sheriff Ted, deputy Ned, and Redneck with me we're going to check for dull traps. " ordered Naruto he then looks towards T-Dog, Glen, and Darl.

"You generic black people always die in horror movies, Jet Lee back up, and well mannered Doc from back to the future will be hunting nine mile snorth is where you will go up there into the shed and pull out the hunting weapons the animals are around the area! " said Naruto.

He then turn towards the females and children "Rick wife, desperate single mother, less desperate mom, brat 1 and brat 2 ,will go with Shion to check and rehydrate the vegetables , and fruits. You will also be feeding the pigs ,chickens, and horses. " ordered Naruto he waves at wife he then leaves and begins to go to work with all the men groaning in annoyance except Rick and Dale.

Shion turns to the other females and children "wow your husband is scary." said Amy but her mother glares at her daughter.

Shion just nods her head "yeah he is but Naruto didn't used to be like that. " said Shion with Amy rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh yea, you said that before didn't you? " asked Andrea.

Shion nods her head to the blonde female "yeah I'll tell you what we used be like on our way. " said Shion each of thems nods their head.

 **Flashback 45 days ago**

It was an average Monday morning at Los Angeles Rumiko Takahashi High School Might Guy the coach of the Boxing team along with Rock Lee and Elfman Strauss who's co-captain of boxing team doing there usual workout session usually this wouldn't be a problem since its 7:31 in the morning but these three exercise monsters have been working out since four in the morning causing everyone to be annoyed including Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Brittney Wong, Nazuro Meigi, Emily Jane, and Casandra Stacy who are Rumiko Takahashi High School's popular girls who are extremely annoyed.

At Rumiko Takahashi High school there's a uniform dress code the females wear sporting white loose and slouch socks and brown loafers with a light brown vest sweater, underneath the sweater is a blue button up shirt, the shirt also has a yellow and white bow tie , and black squirt. The men at the school wears a black long sleeves dress shirt, a long crimson red school tie, black pants and a black and silver school blazer.

Hell each and every single one of those girls don't understand how those three can even work out so early they still don't understand how Elfman is going out with Evergreen who's three years older than him. While others such as Karin Uzumaki, Sara, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Jenny Realight , Temari, Elizabeth Yellowbear, Shion, Chacha Akaza, Kimi Sato, and Satone Shichimiya talk among themselves who have gotten use to the three which sounds unlikely which is since they're basically ignoring them.

As the girls standing outside sitting on the tables and chairs. Temari smirks towards Jenny with a sly grin "so Jenny got any guys that caught your?" asked Temari with an all knowing smirk.

The busty blonde turns towards Temari with her own smirk "and what about you I thought you and Shikamaru were dating? " asked Jenny but she soon raised an eyebrow once Temari had a scowled on her face.

Temari crosses her arms underneath her breasts causing them to bounce "well we aren't anymore since I caught making out with that bitch Kin! " growled Temari narrowing her teal colored eyes.

Kimi who has her head buried in a Demon King Daimao takes her head out of the manga and looks at Temari "are you sure he was cheating on you with Kin? " asked Kimi.

"Yeah ma-maybe you read it wrong. Maybe s-s-sh-she kissed him first." said Hinata in a shy tone.

Temari shook her head negatively "no I'm sure he cheated on me with that hoe. " said Temari in a stubborn tone.

Shion turns to Temari with a deadpan expression "how do you know that Shikamaru cheated on you I mean what Kimi and Hinata say is true. This could be all a huge misunderstanding you don't want to be like when you thought Lucy and Lisanna were dating?" asked Shion laughing at the mention of Temari believing Lucy and Lisanna were gay well Lisanna was gay for Sanae but besides that she didn't want another misunderstanding.

Temari shook her head with an angry expression "nope I saw Shikamaru kissed her first then grab that thing's ass. " snarled Temari in an angry tone.

Elizabeth looked at Temari with a sad expression "wow, I'm sorry Temari but you don't need him. You're a strong woman. " said Elizabeth, Elizabeth is a female of native American nationality, she has dark yet fair skin tone, she has hazel colored eyes, and long wavy dark brown hair that reached her bottom. She is around 5'5 she wears the school uniform and has a native tribe headband she has a 31 C-cup breast size, and wide waist.

Temari turns towards gym native American friend "thanks Liz I needed that. " said Elizabeth with a smile.

Karin raises her glasses and turns towards Jenny "but Jenny you never did answer are you talking to a boy and if so is he hot? " asked Karin.

Jenny turns to Karin "Naw, but I went on a date with this guy ( ) **red bear** . " said Jenny letting out a loud groan.

"It couldn't be that bad. " said Sara laughing at Jenny's annoyed expression.

"Oh but it was. The guy was a total asshole and he was so damn cheap. " pouted Jenny letting out a huff.

Tenten looks at Jenny with an unimpressed expression as she plays with her Chung Oc wristbands "you make it sound like it was the worst date of your life." said Tenten with a playful smirk.

Jenny looks towards Tenten "oh but it- Hi Naruto! " yelled Chacha causing everyone to look at Naruto, Omoi, and Suigetsu who's running from Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke who's covered in glue feathers, and bubble wrap.

A grinning Naruto side steps and snatches Suigetsu's giant water bottle he squirts water and causing Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji to slip and land face first. Naruto let's out a loud laugh "Muahaha, the prank master has striked again temes beware! " laughed Naruto with everyone laughing uncontrollably.

Another busty blonde walks towards Naruto with a shoulder length hair "that was cool. " said Samui.

Karui let's out a laugh "ahaha serves those bastards right! " yelled Karui her friend Kurotsuchi would've commented but she was on the floor laughing her ass off with tears running down her face.

Naruto bows "thank you, thank you I appreciate your laughter. " said Naruto in a joking tone.

Temari walks over to Naruto "thanks Naruto I needed that. " said Temari with a smile whipping away the tears of her laughing so hard.

Naruto just waved her off "no problem Temari I'm glad to help Dattebayo! " yelled Naruto with a wide grin.

"Do you even know what i'm talking about? " asked Temari.

"Nope. Not really. " said Naruto.

* * *

 _ **And that's it Chapter 2 is finished. The poll for Fate of a new Adventure is over the pairing for the story is Naruto x Kari Menma x Mimi and Naruko x Davis.**_

 _ **Fate of a new adventure**_

 _ **Menma x Mimi - 27**_

 _ **Naruko x Davis - 13**_

 _ **Poll for Ways to Win War**_

 _ **Naruto x Toph - 0**_

 _ **Naruto x Katara - 0**_

 _ **Naruto x Azula - 0**_

 _ **Naruto x Mai - 0**_

 _ **Naruto x Ty Lee - 0**_

 _ **Menma x Yue - 0**_

 _ **Menma x Suki - 0**_

 _ **Menma x Jin - 0**_

 _ **Menma x Smeller Bee - 0**_

 _ **But you are in luck because I'll be uploading some new stories but I'll be putting up another pol**_ l.

 ** _I've realized there aren't many Naruto x Levy stories so I've thought of a few ideas_**

 _First idea: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu._

 _Second Idea: Being one_ _of_ _the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail._

 _Third Idea: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement_

 _4th Idea: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord_

 _5th Idea: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure_

 _6th Idea: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light._

 _7th Idea: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of jiraya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Tenten looks at Jenny with an unimpressed expression as she plays with her Chung Li wristbands "you make it sound like it was the worst date of your life." said Tenten with a playful smirk._

 _Jenny looks towards Tenten "oh but it- Hi Naruto! " yelled Chacha causing everyone to look at Naruto, Omoi, and Suigetsu who's running from Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke who's covered in glue feathers, and bubble wrap._

 _A grinning Naruto side steps and snatches Suigetsu's giant water bottle he squirts water and causing Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji to slip and land face first. Naruto let's out a loud laugh "Muahaha, the prank master has striked again temes beware! " laughed Naruto with everyone laughing uncontrollably._

 _Another busty blonde walks towards Naruto with a shoulder length hair "that was cool. " said Samui._

 _Karui let's out a laugh "ahaha serves those bastards right! " yelled Karui her friend Kurotsuchi would've commented but she was on the floor laughing her ass off with tears running down her face._

 _Naruto bows "thank you, thank you I appreciate your laughter. " said Naruto in a joking tone._

 _Temari walks over to Naruto "thanks Naruto I needed that. " said Temari with a smile whipping away the tears of her laughing so hard._

 _Naruto just waved her off "no problem Temari I'm glad to help Dattebayo! " yelled Naruto with a wide grin._

 _"Do you even know what i'm talking about? " asked Temari._

 _"Nope. Not really. " said Naruto._

 **Recap end**

Temari sighs at the blonde in front of she shouldn't really be surprised "but thanks anyways Naruto." said Temari with a sad smile causing alarms to go off in the blondes head.

He then narrows his blue orbs into Temari "what happened Temari?" asked Naruto in a concern tone.

Temari released a sigh no matter how many pranks or how dumb he acts Naruto would always be there for his friends. Its one of the many things he liked what being friends with the blonde teen she might not be his best friend like her younger brother Gaara and Haku but she knew he would do anything for his friends she figured this is why people like him so much. Well, except for the assholes and your general mean popular girls.

Temari then rubs her arm and looks at the tan Japanese male with a sad expression "I saw him. I saw Shikamaru making out with-with that...bitch Kin!" sneered Temari in anger as she grits her teeth in path.

Naruto just look pissed narrowing his eyes in disgust at his friend Shikamaru for cheating on his friend "do you know why?" asked Naruto hoping she might know why the lazy genius would do something so stupid.

Temari shook her head negatively at Naruto "I'm not sure why. But all I know is he was making out with Kin behind the science class room. I saw that cheating bastard groping her ass. Hell I even saw him groping her fucking titties!" snarled Temari.

"Does Gaara or Kankuro know?" asked Naruto since he knew both her brothers would kill Shikamaru in a heartbeat he knew how protective those two can be if their elder sister.

Temari shook her head negatively and gain a half smirk and crosses her arms underneath her breast "if I had told those two the news would be here talking about a young teenager being dismembered." said Temari with the shake of the head.

Suigetsu nudges Temari with a toothy grin "ya'know I can always unalive that Nara for you." grinned Suigetsu who wiggles his eyebrows at Temari who chuckles at him.

Suigetsu is then pushed to the side by Karui she then stares into the blonde female eyes "please let me do it please. That bastard always pissed me off." roared the African female.

Omoi sighs at the redhead "but everyone pisses you off." said Omoi Karui then glares at him.

"Who ask you!" roared Karui as she puts Omoi in a head lock.

Shion giggles at this causing everyone to turned towards the other female blonde Naruto rushes to her preventing anyone from even greeting her. He then spins her around in a 160 rotation she then released a giggle and gives Naruto a chaste peck on the lips.

Jenny smiles sweetly at Shion "hey there Shion!" waved Jenny with a cheerful smile.

Shion raised an eyebrow at her fellow blonde "hii? But you were here I got here?" said Shion with a raised eyebrow.

Jenny just grins "yeah I know." said Jenny.

Shion just shook her head at Jenny she could such an idiot but she knew Shion does this so she can erased whatever tension that is going on with our friends. Shion then glances at Temari "you know Gaara and Kanuro will find out one way or another if lucky Kankuro will be the one to find out. Sure Shikamaru would be in a body cast but we all know Gaara would kill him and has no problems with it." said Shion.

Temari couldn't help but to agree she then turns towards Naruto who raised an eyebrow at her "what?" questioned Naruto with the tilt of the head. He then gains a deadpan expression "ugh, do I have too!" groaned Naruto.

Shion then turns towards Naruto "come on Naruto we all know you want to fight him. I mean at least with you Shikamaru won't be able to cheat on every single girl besides you don't even like your second class. Hey, Jenny what does Naruto always say about Mr. Obito?" question Shion in a sweet tone.

Jenny giggles in a cutesy way "you always say you hate that asshat! Isn't that right Satone?" asked Jenny looking down at the petite girl. Satone nods her head with a wide grin Jenny then turns back to the blonde male "besides weren't you planning on ditching anyways?" asked Jenny with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto slouched his shoulders and released a sigh of defeat he honestly didn't feel like kicking Shikamaru's ass mostly because he was planning to head home and watch Teen Titans but seems like his plans have failed. He then run his hand through his spiky blonde locks "ugh, fine knowing that bastard I know exactly where he is. See you guys tomorrow." said Naruto but before he can even move Shion burries his arm between her breast causing him to gain an atomic blush.

Shion puffs out her cheeks "you can skip second period but you better come to third period." demanded Shion.

Naruto sighs in defeat "ugh, fine." said Naruto he then walks away with his hand in his pockets "knowing you Shikamaru you're mostly laying down in front of that big sakura tree. Nara get ready for a old fashion, working ass kickin'!" grinned the blonde with a toothy grin.

Kimi who has her head burry into a Tokyo New New Power manga glances at Tenten "I think Shikamaru is going to do." said Kimi.

Tenten nods her head in agreement "I think so too." said Tenten.

As Naruto makes it to the tree he narrows his eyes "what the hell is that smell." snorted Naruto as he rubs his nose his eyes widen as he turns the corner while normally he would see the pineapple Nara laying down staring into the sky with his eyes closed but while Naruto saw Shikamaru on the ground while Naruto does see Shikamaru laying down on the grass but what he was looking at was a disturbing site.

In front of him he saw Shikamaru on the floor but standing above him was the familiar pinknette and platinum blonde but what truly disturbed and terrified him was that the two popular girls Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were eating him like literary eating the the organs out of his organs. Naruto's eyes open in wide shock this wasn't right this was like something out of a horror movie or Highschool of the dead anime he watched. But this was insane this shouldn't be happening.

The blonde carefully stalked away he had to get out of here quietly and not altering the zombie Sakura and Ino but as soon as he was far enough he begins to run awak heading towards Obito class as he makes it to the classroom he pulls the door open causing the attention of everyone Saauke glares at Naruti still not happy about the prank. Haku looks at his blonde best friend with concern as Naruto looks distressed. Obito narrows his black colored eyes "Uzumaki finally decide to join us." said Obito with his voiced laced with sarcasm.

Naruto walks towards Shion and grabs her arms "Shion we gotta leave. Shikamaru was killed." said Naruto he then pulls her out of her seat Gaara, Haku, Suigetsu, and Karui follow him.

Shion turn towards Naruto "Naruto what do you mean Shikamaru is dead? " asked Shion who's confused as she knows Gaara and Kankuro is unaware of Shikamaru killing him.

Naruto grits his teeth in frustration "are serious Naruto? Is this some type of joke?" questioned Karui glaring at Naruto.

Naruto narrows his eyes at Karui "I may be a prankster but this isn't something I joke about Karui. I know this sounds crazy but I saw Shikamaru being eating alive." said Naruto.

 **Flashback- Over**

Shion gains a sadden smile she miss all her friends she missed seeing the cheerful Jenny, the weapon otaku Tenten, and her best friend Temari she missed those time when the two would go to the mall it was all becausebecause of Temari she meet all of them especially Naruto he was so kind back then it was made her fall for him "back then before we bepcame on low food chain was so much easy the only thing we had to worry about test and the bullies like Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji but after the world had literary became hell on Earth we were forced to grow up especially Naruto. He took control of the group we built we forced to hunt, kill, he even learn to make trap, we had to struggle, and were forced to grow." said a saddened Shion.

Andrea looks at the young Japanese women with sadness "you two watched your family and friends die haven't you?" asked the blonde haired woman.

Shion nods her head sometimes hear her mother Miroku screams of pain as she was devoured by those mindless monsters. Lori turns towards towards the young mother "and I take it your husband became colder and colder?" stated Shion it was clear well at least to her the once kind hearted boy grew up to become cold she honesty didn't understand how this young blonde after he basically threatened to use them as bait.

Shion just shrugged her shoulder "Naruto became cold because the things we were forced to go he was the leader of our group so he had to take more responsibly but also was forced to kill within a month after the outbreak." said Shion as they continued to walk towards the vegetation she glances at Sophia and Carl who are staring at her with their full attention.

Carol shot Shion a suspicious look "kill? Kill what a walker?" asked Carol the woman couldn't see why the young adult blonde male would feel bad killing a walker. The only way she could see the young Japanese male feeling bad about killing a walker would be if the undead was once one of his friends then she could see why he would feel bad.

Shion shook her head negatively at the eldest female within Rick's group "no of course not during the day the zombie invasion happened we had killed quite a few. Naruto had to kill someone who was threatening our group. Naruto knew this man was dangerous he also knew if the man stayed alive he would most likely follow them or keep terrorizing innocent Naruto saw him as a threat so he took it upon himself to kill him but of course this was hard on Naruto because it was the first human he had to kill." said Shion with a far away look.

Carol frowns at this due to her believing him to be a cold hearted monster while he is cold in nature, she then gained a curious expression "um, who was this person who he killed?" questioned Carol.

Shion rubs the back of her neck "it might be hard to believe but the first person he killed was a classmate of ours." said Shion.

"Was it that Sasuke guy?" asked Carl who's staring at the pale blonde woman.

"No it wasn't Sasuke. It was actually Kiba Inuzuka Naruto killed the guy was always jealous if Naruto mostly because he was dating me and a lot of females found Naruto attractive while the girls found Kiba being a pest." said Shinobi.

"Wow, he sounded like a real jerk." said Lori with disgust.

Shion nods her head she then smiles as they arrived where all the vegetables and fruits are "and here we are. This I and Naruto's vegetable and fruit farm." said Shion with a bright smiles as she looks clover, hibiscus, cornflower, calendula, carrots, cabbages, spinach, cucumbers, grean beans, celery, apples, peaches, plums, blue berries, lemons, potatoes, tomatoes, pumpkins, iceberg lettuce, garlic, oranges, meleons and sweet corn.

The females and children look amazed at the various of plants and fruits they honestly didn't believed they wouldn't see so much vegetation and fruit like this but here they are seeing various of vegetables and fruit. They once thought they wouldver so much vegetation ever again. Carol turns towards Shion with a look of bewilderment and of pure shock "h-h-how di-di-did you do all this." stuttered a wide eyed Carol.

Andrea could only stare in shock as if she was looking at the garden of eden or one of the wonders of the world. "Th-this is amazing!" exclaimed Andrea with her blue colored eyes open with amazement and wonder.

"I don't believe it. Where do you guys get the water!" asked Lori with a look of amazement and wonder as she stares at the healthy plants and fruit.

Shion smiles brightly at Lori "you hear that?" asked Shion Lori, Andrea, Carol, Carl, and Sophia begin to listen and they hear the sound of water splashing against rocks.

Sophia tilts her head to the side in confusion "is that water?" asked Sophia.

Shion smiles brightly at the small child she then goes down to her eye level and points upwards "just up there is a small stream that's where Naruto and I get the water to water the plants, fruit, we also use it as drinking water for the animals. Now how about we water these plants and fruit would you like that?" asked Shion.

Sophia gains a child-like grin and nods her head Shion points her find to a circular rock formation Sophia walks over to it and sees plant waterers she grabs one everyone else grabs one as well they then begin to walk up the small hill. And just like Shion said there's a stream that most likely leads to a lake. Everyone then fill their waterer and travel back down the small they then pressed to water the plants and fruit.

As Carol waters the medium size peach tree she glances back at Shion with a nervous expression "so what are we supposed feed the chickens, horses, and pig?" questioned Carol who doesn't really know what they eat.

Shion let's out a small chuckle causing "as you might know pigs will eat nearly anything, as for Chickens they eat less exciting foods, like vegetables, fruits, flowers and grass. They eat grains and seeds. They scratch the ground and find bugs and specks of things that we can't see. And as for horses well they eat grass." said Shion giggling at the embarrassed Carol.

"Where do you keep the animals you must have some type of barn or dense right?" asked Lori as she turned her attention towards Shion.

"We created a metal cage for the animals we knew there might be a chance of the zombies to break in if we created a wooden dense so we built the cage. But the cage we built is quite spacious for the animals now come on pick some fruit and vegetables." ordered Shion as she picks up a basket she fills it with cornflower, calendula, carrots, cabbages, spinach, cucumbers, grean beans, celery, apples, and peaches." said Shion she then lead the mother and children a mile north from the plants and vegetables and just as the beautiful blonde had said there was a huge iron cage but they didn't except it to be so big to house not just horses, pigs, and chickens but there's also cows and lambs.

Andrea turned towards Shion "wait! I thought you guys didn't have lambs and cows?" questioned Andrea.

"Well we just the two animals but the animals are hungry so let's feed them." said Shion they then begin to start feeding the animals. They then fill their water bowl.

Carl wipes the sweat from his forehead he then turns towards the female "you guys have to do this all the time?" asked Carl.

Shion nods her head "actually we have to do this nearly everyday. But with you guys here doing all these chores makes it easy." said Shion with a smile of gratitude.

Sophia smiles brightly at her mother who's literary bouncing on her feet Carol smiles down at her daughter "what is it Sophia?" asked Carol.

Sophia gives Carol a toothy grin " I pet the horse!" exclaimed the cheerful child thus causing everyone to giggle at the sit. The women were happy they get to have these moments. The moments of peace, the moments were they safe, the moments were there was no screams of fear or running for their lives.

 **With T-Dog, Glen, and Dark**

Glen let's out a tiresome sign which isn't surprisingly since he is tired from walking he was hoping they'll be able to rest but that wasn't the case with Naruto who literary is making them work right after they got here. He understood this was his home but the man literally put them to work. Glen's shoulders than begin to slump "he didn't even give us anything to drink." groaned Glen as he runs his hand through his black hair.

T-Dog groans in irritation with his shoulders slumped "he didn't even give us any weapons! And there might be walkers around!" complained the large African American man.

Glen agreed with T-Dog he felt like the young Japanese man was hoping they get killed and eaten by the undead who literary roams around looking for something new to eat. But they all knew Naruto never wanted him here in the first place all they knew the blonde haired male could've had numerous of traps "man, this sucks. No weapons and wondering around the forest." complained Glen who had left like they've been walking around nearly an hour but they've only been walking for about 38 minutes but it still felt long.

The old man wipes the sweet from his forehead and released a pant of exhaustion unlike both T-Dog and Glen who are young Dale is very old and walking so far isn't easy on his body but he knows he'll have to put it up with it. It had seemed like Naruto was right if they wanted to eat they'll have to work "at 'pant' least...we're almost 'pant' there but I'm waaay to old for this long walking distance." said Dale as he begins to breathe heavily due to the long walk since he was not made for all this walking he sometimes envy others due to they are so young and able to actually walk farther than him.

T-Dog then narrows his eyes in the distance as he sees various of creatures in the forest like deer, goat, and a small bobcat but while sees the animals and beautiful large trees taking back but what truly caught the attention of the big black person was a large oak made shed T-Dog smiles brightly at seeing the shed "Glen, Dale I see it! I thought we'll never get here!" exclaimed T-Dog who's sweating very heavily.

Dale smiles brightly as if he just won a prize, Glen grins happily he then turns to T-Dog "then what are we waiting for!" roared an energetic Glen with an unknown source of energy they rush to thecgiant shed but once they open they expect to see various of gun but there's only about four guns in the shed such as M17 Bushmaster, Mossberg 500, L115A3, and AR15. They also see a large wagon Glen raised an eyebrow at the amount of weapons they'd believed there would at least be over a dozen.

Dale released a sigh as he rubs the back of his head "well there's nothing we can do about it." stated Dale as he grabs the Mossberg 500. T-Dog then grabs the M17 Bushmaster while Glen grabs the AR15 "we got a job to do boys." said Dale as he clocks his gun.

T-Dog then gains a large smile as he realized he finally gets to eat meat. I wonder how long has it been since he had ate actual meat "right let's do it." said T-Dog as he steps out of the oak made shed he see's a mobcat he points his gun at the animal he takes the shot and watches the bullet literary sore through the felines ribcage killing it T-Dog quickly runs towards the animal but he comes to a halt as a large black wolf snarling at the black man showing its sharp deadly fangs.

Glen quickly aims his AR15 at the canine he fires at the creature but instead of the bullet rocketing through skull of the canine the bullet had shot through the predator's ear. The wolf quickly turn its head towards Glen and Dale the wolf then charges at the two T-Dog, Dale, and Glen begin firing at the animal. The wolf then falls dead with it bleeding out to death. T-Dog then drags the body of the wolf and bobcat to the wagon. "Glen come and help me?" asked T-Dog.

"Sure." said Glen he walks over to T-Dog and helps him lift the dead canine on the wagon the two then hears a gunshot go off they turned and see a dead lamb. But the three stop in place not because they see a walker but because they see an adult grizzly bear but they wish it was a walker the three waste no time and begin to shot at the creature. The bears roars in anger and literary charges at Dale him over. And had the hold man pin T-Dog and Glen begin to shot the bear with no mercy the bear didn't even get any chance to actually sink its teeth in Dale. Seeing the bear fall with blood leaking from its head as the two pull the dead bear off of Dale they notice Dale has a slash mark over his shoulder.

Glen wraps his shoulder around Dale "are you alright?" asked a worried Glen.

Dale groans in pain as he glances at Glen "don't worry about me. I'll be fine just get this thing on the wagon." said Dale with a pain expression.

Glen released his grasp from Dale he and T-Dog then struggle to left the giant creature to put it on the wagoan it took them around 15 minutes to put the large animal on the large wagon. Glen then wipes away the the sweat rolling down his face T-Dog grins at Glen "okay let's head back." said T-Dog.

"Right. The faster we get there the faster we can get Dale fixed up." said Glen with a smile.

 **With Naruto, Rick, Daryl, and Shane**

If there's one thing Naruto was feeling at this moment was pure annoyance mostly due to him having to have to allow these people to stay at his home. While he understand having these people around would help with the chores. But did he want these people around hell no he didn't trust people at all and why should he these. These people are nothing more than strangers an unknown factor an equation that was none counted for he knew he was out numbered but not out gun thanks to his m1a socom ii, draco zastava m85, his sword and beretta 92fs he can easily kill these three plus it also comes in handy that his armor his bullet proof.

He honestly would rather these people to their death he actually didn't care these people died. Naruto then glances at Rick and Shane who are talking among themselves talking about how peaceful this place seems like. "These people are nothing but a annoyance, a true nuisance if any of these people threatened Shion or Tsukihime they're dead. And if they even layed one hand on my daughter I swear I'll slaughter them just like the pathetic trash they are none of them would be spared even the women and the two brats won't be spared. If needed I'll kill them all it doesn't matter if I have to kill those two kids I'll do anything to protect my family even if I have to soak my hands in the blood of the innocent." thought Naruto darkly as he carefully glances at three cautiously.

Some might see this as border line paranoid but not Naruto unlike Rick's group who's still green behind the ears. But with Naruto and Shion they have witness the darker side of humanity which had caused Naruto to be suspicious of any humans after all it has always been his job to look after his family even before the birth of Tsukihime it was his job to protect Shion but of course he also had to protect everyone he miss his friends especially his parents he knows there in a better place and looking after him and his beautiful daughter. Naruto then stares at a raccoon and watches as it eats berries "Gaara whether your in heaven or hell. Please continue to look after my angel." thought Naruto.

Naruto reaches his arm out and toss Shane to the side making the man land on his ass, the black haired former cop glares at the whiskered blonde man "what the hell!" snarled Shane glaring daggers at Naruto.

Naruto doesn't even turn towards Shane "there was a landmine there." said Naruto as he kneels on his knee he then grabs the landmine and sees the bomb isn't glowing he then click his tongue in annoyance "damn it, it stopped working!" growled Naruto he then grabs a brown bag that's wrapped around his shoulder.

Rick then helps Shane up to his feet he turns towards Naruto "are these traps not working?" asked Rick as he wonders if all these traps stopped working.

Naruto shook his head he sees the raccoon starts to walk around only for a sharp needle to be launch from the ground and literally ripping the head from the garbage eating animal. "No not all of them. But I'm not surprised these trapped stop working since half of these traps have been here for at least two months but it seems like not all of them stop working. You redneck watch your step." said Naruto not even glancing at Daryl.

The crossbow wielding redneck turned at Naruto "the names Daryl and why not?" asked Daryl in confusion.

Rick lools at shock "Daryl look down." said Rick and Daryl looks down his eyes stare in shock as he sees a wire. Rick turns towards Naruto "Naruto what's this trap do?" asked a worried Rick.

Naruto picks a small defective iron trap that cuts off a person's foot. His ocean blue orbs glance towards the wire "don't touch it jim-bob that wire is made out of iron, that wire will cut your feet off leaving you bleeding out and helpless to the wondering undead but also for the bears, wolves, coyotes, and the lion around here." said Naruto in a stoic tone.

Rick's shot open with pure shock "wait! What! Bears, wolves, coyotes, and lion!" exclaimed Rick.

Naruto nods his head "yes while the bears, wolves, coyotes, and lion don't bother me. Mostly because the last time one of them tried to I'd kill them with ease but the lion is nothing more than a cub a and wolves around here are mostly lone wolves their smart enough not to mess with me but for your three friends they don't have such luck." said Naruto with a half grin.

Shane narrows his eyes at Naruto "you set us up!" growled Shane.

"No I didn't set up. I just didn't see why I should tell you after all if one of your friends were eaten there would be less of you to worry about. Besides if I wanted you dead I would've done it already." said Naruto as he twirls a dart between his fingers "your only alive because Shion wishes to have you around." said Naruto he throws the dart towards Shane but instead if it nailing him in the face it pierced right through the skull of a snake killing it.

* * *

 **(A/N: with Change Of Course Chapter 3 finished it's now time for chapter 3 of Ninjas and God!)**

 **Naruto x Konan - 76**

 **Naruto x Koyuki- 64**

 **Naruto x Mei -61**

 **Naruto x Rin Nohara - 51**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Force of Family, Species of The Same, House of Zod , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Ninjas and Gods next, then Two Different World's Apart, World's Apart after that I'll update House of Zod and then Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water I also will do Light and Dark and I'll do Species of The Same_** ** _after that I'll do My Dear Ashikabi, Whirlpool Meets Sand, and then Train By Prodigies after that Our Nindo Way, Curse of Heaven, and Force of Family)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Rin- Repeated Flaws: The last thing Naruto could remembered was going up against each of Edo jinchuriki and obito now in the past will he be able to prevent the war from happening_**

 ** _Naruto x Blackfire- Judas Reign: son of Deathstroke the terminator after training is complete they finally end the titans. This is the story of Red X the deadliest thief alive_**

 ** _Challenge_**

 ** _Naruto x High School DxD_**

 ** _Naruto x Asia, Mittlet, Ravel, Koneko, Akeno, and Rias_**

 ** _Menma x Sona, Raynare, Kuroka, Grayfia, Yubelluna, and Xenovia_**

 ** _Naruko x Haku_**

 ** _A person can only take so much before they break. After being betrayed by the ones they called comrade they get sent to another world. One might think they want a fresh start but no with them in a new world they won't be controlled or used like a weapon no they will conquer this world and become something worse than madara or kaguya_**

 ** _(Dark Naruto Naruko and Menma takes place after the defeat of Kaguya. They can't become a devil or fallen angel . The bijuu must be a tailed beast and not a demon. They have to be manipulative and they have to kill issei sirzechs Micheal and kiba and they have to be ruthless . And also u can't make them part of the namikaze clan because it's not a real clan and I find it annoying)_**

 ** _Naruto Rinnegan his rinnegan can slow time_**

 ** _Menma Rinnegan can alter dimensions and enslaved other_**

 ** _Naruko chakra chains Uzugan_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 75,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**

 ** _(Serious Naruto can't be dumb. Pokemon can't have their own names because that can get confusing )_**


End file.
